


Weekly Sessions

by Aaronlisa



Series: The Rain Series [3]
Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, Off-screen Relationship(s), Post-Movie(s), Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Janet deals with what happened between her and Magenta.





	Weekly Sessions

She doesn’t tell Brad about her once a week meeting with a therapist, after all if she admits to it then she’ll be forced to tell him about what happened with Magenta. And Magenta is her only secret from that night and one that she’ll never divulge. Except to her therapist because she can’t understand why she feels this way about a woman. Janet doesn’t understand why she continues to grieve for Magenta, or how she could completely lose her heart to someone in minutes. So she continues to visit the therapist so she can continue to live with Brad. 

 

**END**


End file.
